1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to multiple electrical connectors and particularly to a simplified reliable connector assembly and premold which hold the elements in position for molding in an integral outer insulation cover.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Presently available multiple outlet electrical cordsets are formed of a plurality of separate three-wire receptacles molded at the ends of separate short lengths of insulated three-wire lines. The separate lines are spliced together at a common joint with one input three-wire line. The splices are generally formed by inserting the bare wires into the ends of an insulating sleeve and crushing the wires together. The multiple splice joint and adjacent ends of the insulated wire lines are then molded within a solid insulating block. The input line and plug extend from one side of the block while the separately molded receptacles are at the ends of two or three unsupported short lines extending from the opposite end of the block. This type of device is bulky and difficult to handle. In addition, the spliced wires may move during the molding operation and result in poor connections or short circuits.